The elevator installation is installed in a building. It consists substantially of a cage which is connected with a counterweight or with a second cage by way of support means. The cage is moved along substantially vertical guide rails by means of a drive, which acts selectably on the support means or directly on the cage or the counterweight. The elevator installation is used in order to convey persons and goods within the building over individual or several stories. The elevator installation includes devices in order to safeguard the elevator cage in the case of failure of the drive or the support means. For that purpose, use is usually made of braking devices which can brake the elevator cage on the guide rails when required.